


So I Marry a Stranger

by X1Nightshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Han Seungwoo/Cho Seungyoun - Freeform, M/M, Omega Cho Seungyoun, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Romance, Top Han Seungwoo, aboverse, pdx101, ryeonseung, seungzz, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X1Nightshadow/pseuds/X1Nightshadow
Summary: "Seungyounie, it's just the 'rut', I'm not drunk. I know that you are my legal partner, and why do you think, in this world, people have sex ... all because of love?"It was an arranged marriage. They hated each other. Or maybe not.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	So I Marry a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> * Fluff Romance-Drama, soft mature scenes  
> * Oneshot 8k  
> * seungzz / ryeonseung ABOverse au  
> * Alpha!Seungwoo x Omega!Seungyoun  
> * english version for the same title Indonesian au on my wattpad :)  
> * Please enjoy the story, sorry for my bad english
> 
> ** love, x1nightshadow **

"I vow to call you as my home."

"I vow to stay with you, and wish to love you as much as you love me. Always."

Love.

Cho Seungyoun frowned. Just like Han Seungwoo. When the word 'love' aired, it felt like their tongues itched. They are playing with lies in front of public. The sound of wedding bells as the two of them walked along down the aisle with flying confetti fluttering to the sound of the piano from the talented fingers of Nam Dohyon — Seungyoun's cousin — seemed to be a loud alarm that deafened the ears of the two newlyweds.

Gives both of them headache for sure.

Han Seungwoo. The only son of the Han family, a respectable family with high pride in South Korea, the alpha of many people's dreams. He is the main CEO of Han Corporation which acquired many companies in various fields from property to entertainment world.

Cho Seungyoun. The only son of Cho's family, the only heir, who controls the transportation sector but chooses to work in the fashion field, creating the best fashion shows — all the way to Milan and Paris. He is an omega figure who defies the weak stereotype of an omega. He is independent, down to earth, but quite firm and never lets anyone underestimate him.

Their marriage was just for business — Seungyoun guess. Seungyoun couldn't believe what Cho Kyuhyun, his uncle who held the chair of the Hana Tour director, told him that this was Seungyoun's father's last request, to one day marry Seungyoun to the youngest son of the Han family.

Their marriage was a joke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No honeymoon of course. Seungwoo is busy with his work, Seungyoun doesn't want to know. He prefers to take care of spring and summer clothing designs for early next year. Seungyoun often goes to his own boutique, or gets together with his friends at the music studio owned by Sungjoo, his best friend who acts like his own brother.

"There's an article about you and Seungwoo."

"Let it be." Seungyoun isn't interested. "Not a bad article, or any gossip, is it?"

"You never created any sensation." Hangyul replied, watching videos of puppies on Youtube while Sungjoo was interested in reading articles about Seungyoun. He showed Hangyul the photo of the article on his cellphone before giving it a thumbs up. "Really, you do look like the most perfect couple of the century."

Seungyoun chuckled.

"What makes you dislike the youngest Han, Seungyoun-ah?" asked Sungjoo in surprise. "You've been married for a month, and your appearance in public is very convincing that you two are the most suitable couple and very happy with one another."

"Hyung, how many years have you known me, eh? Can't you tell the difference between my smile when I'm depressed?"

Sungjoo chuckled loudly.

"I don't really hate him. But we really don't know each other before. Have you ever imagined that one day suddenly you were proposed by a stranger, then you had to say yes, then when you got out of the crowd," Seungyoun sighed. a deep breath remembering the memory of half a year ago, "he said something that makes you immediately regret agreeing with that stupid proposal."

"What did he say?" Hangyul pressed pause on his Youtube screen.

"He said, ‘Don't put on a gloomy face like you're the unluckiest person in the world because you're not alone. Me too, Seungyoun-ssi’."

"Huh?"

"HUH?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sungjoo and Hangyul's laughter broke out loud, making Yibo, who just came back from the toilet, wondering.

The marriage of Seungwoo and Seungyoun, the most compatible couple in this century, was actually a joke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun really likes the attention, really yearning to be loved. His heart is full of romance — as his late father taught him. So when he has to live with someone whose heart is like a chunk of ice in Antarctica, Seungyoun feels that the house he lives in now only gives a sense of discomfort. Such a bullshit with Seungwoo's wedding vows when that guy said Seungyoun was his home — no angel will live in hell.

The two of them live in the same room, a room that is quite spacious with a large bed where Seungyoun doesn't have to worry that he will kick Seungwoo while sleeping — even though sometimes he imagined what if he accidentally kicks Seungwoo off the bed. It must be nice to see the figure of his husband curled up under the bed.

Ha.

"You’re home already?"

Seungyoun just nodded when he turned to the door. His husband has come home from work. It was almost ten at night and Seungyoun didn't bother asking where Seungwoo was until he came home late. Because Seungyoun feels good that Seungwoo isn't in the same room as him.

Uncomfortable.

"I had a meeting and some of my employees are doing stupid things with presentation file reports, putting the meeting on hold."

"Oh." Seungyoun sat on the bed, leaning back while scribbling on the screen of his tablet, with his clothing designs. He glanced at Seungwoo who was standing behind him, looking for clean clothes. "Should I ask servant to warm up a meal for you?"

"I don't eat after nine in the evening."

"Okay."

Seungwoo went to the bathroom.

The ‘chit-chat’ were over too.

To be honest, the two of them weren't good in communicating at all. At least they met when they woke up in the morning, at breakfast table, and before going to bed like now. Every day like that. At least both of them know what each other is busy with, so that neither Seungwoo or Seungyoun will be confused when getting asked about their husbands at public events such as business invitations or charities involving high-class people.

Twenty minutes later, Seungwoo came out of the bathroom. The man walked over to the bed and crept up quietly. He arranged a bolster and pillows on his right and left — which on the left became a barrier to Seungyoun's and his sleeping area.

Seungyoun sucked in his breath slowly, then rolled his eyes before he was busy again with his tablet.

Seungwoo grabbed a nearby nightstand drawer, took out a medicine bottle and swallowed it with a glass of water, before lying on his back to Seungyoun.

Go to sleep.

Without saying anything else.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The newlyweds finally up?"

Uncle Kyuhyun came to Han mansion so early. His energetic greeting made several house servants laugh, especially Aunt Song — the head maid of the house. He invited Seungwoo, who just left the room, followed by Seungyoun behind him to sit him two chairs at the breakfast table.

"It's been two months, what's new, Uncle?" clicked Seungyoun, hurriedly sat down and drank the pure milk in his glass.

"Annyeong, Uncle Cho," said Seungwoo politely. "What’s so early in the morning?"

"I'm flying to Japan, so I thought I should stop by as well. Do you want something from Japan?"

Seungwoo chopped several pieces of meat over his and Seungyoun's bowl, making Seungyoun mumble his thanks. "No, Uncle."

Kyuhyun felt at home smiling at his nephew and Seungwoo in turn. The two of them are calm at the breakfast table — unlike the old Seungyoun. Maybe his nephew is an adult now, or indeed Seungwoo has a good influence on Seungyoun. That man often came to this house at the request of Seungyoun's mother too. In addition, he is like Seungyoun's guardian.

And he is the reason why the newlyweds have to sleep in one room.

Because Seungwoo and Seungyoun were sure, all the servants in this house would definitely report everything that happened to Kyuhyun, because they came and served in this luxurious house because their uncle brought them.

"Okay, then I will choose the souvenirs."

"Ah, don't bother to—"

"Ginseng seems good for stamina."

Seungyoun's brows knit together. "Huh?"

Kyuhyun laughed. "So, when will you get good news, uncle? Yes, your marriage hasn't been three months yet, but hope it's okay, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Most of the times, Seungyoun is the one who falls asleep first than Seungwoo. But because there will be a performance in collaboration with Balenciaga next week in Rome, Seungyoun has to concentrate a lot and spend his time in front of his laptop screen. Several rundown files for rehearsals and model lists were sent to his email this morning.

"Seungyoun, did you see my medicine?"

"What medicine?"

"My medicine."

Seungyoun frowned. The young man was just about to take out a laptop from his table to take to his bed when Seungwoo suddenly walked over to him. His face was sweaty, he grabbed Seungyoun's wrist and led him to the bathroom door. Opening the bathroom door, Seungwoo pointed to the glass cabinet above the sink.

"I have medicine there."

"Didn't you put it in the bedside drawer?"

"No, it's different."

How many medicines did Seungwoo take? "I do not know."

"You’re kidding!" Seungwoo harshly removed Seungyoun's hand and glared at his partner. "I'm sure I never moved my medicine and the bottle has no legs, it can't go away on its own."

"Yaa!" Seungyoun growled. "Han Seungwoo-ssi, I have nothing to do with your medicine, why the hell did you yell at me?"

"Who would dare to come into our room?"

Seungyoun squeaked. Of course, no thieves enter their house, let alone just to get medicine. "What kind of medicine—" Seungyoun suddenly stopped talking. He looked at Seungwoo who was rubbing his hair roughly. Sweat perched on his forehead, dripping down his temples, down to his neck. The scent of Seungwoo's sweat, which was so strong, suddenly raised an alarm inside the young Cho's head.

Cho Seungyoun took a step back without realizing it.

The man glanced at him sharply.

Han Seungwoo was having a routine — what was missing was the hormone-blocking drug. Rut suppressant.

"Seungyoun-ie?"

The heart of the owner of the name suddenly beats very fast. No, no. Four months of marriage, the two of them had never had sex or even regular cuddle. All this time, the two of them had just "lived together" — nothing more. There is no desire more yet, both of them are very busy with their respective worlds. They have their own personal doctors, consulted to suppress heat or rut with suppressant drugs.

Touching the skin alone, under normal circumstances, the two avoided each other — unless in public, holding hands or hugging their partner's waist was common: a child play.

Kiss? It only happened once: in church on that stupid wedding day.

"Han Seungwoo, don't be like this."

Seungwoo may be deaf. The man moved closer to Seungyoun instead — which made the young Cho step back. His shoulders trembled. The alpha's masculine scent made his knees weak. What should he do?

"Seungwoo, you ... y-you can't do this to me."

"Why? You're my partner. Legal."

"But we don't love each other."

"We can learn."

Seungyoun couldn't take another step when the back of his knee hit the edge of the bed. "T-then we do that when we a-already love each other."

"Then what about me now, Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun raised both hands, holding Seungwoo's broad chest which had almost collided with him. "You can't do t-this to me!"

Seungwoo furrowed his brows. "Why not?"

"This is an act of rape."

Han Seungwoo hissed. "Seungyounie, there is no rape when you’re already married."

"Of course it exists as long as I don't want it! You don’t own my body!!" Seungyoun unconsciously shouted. "And you're being ruled by your own rut! You don't really want to do this with me."

"Seungyounie, I'm just rut, not drunk. I know that you are my legal partner, and why do you think, in this world, people have sex all because of love?" Seungwoo cupped Seungyoun's body with his arms, hugged Seungyoun and pushed him onto the bed, on top of him. He showered Seungyoun's neck and ears with light kisses and bites.

"S-Seungwoo, don't be like this. You hate me, you shouldn't do this!"

"Who says I hate you? Not loving you, no, maybe not yet, doesn't mean I hate you."

Seungyoun blinked.

Seungwoo's figure above him, his face and gaze, made Seungyoun freeze.

He can't run.

Han Seungwoo kissed him — forcefully and bit his lip until Seungyoun gasped.

When the kissing stopped and Seungwoo touched Seungyoun's waist, trying to take off Seungyoun's shirt, Cho Seungyoun sobbed. His eyes were closed tightly and his tears melted down his temples and fell on the sheets.

Seungwoo froze.

"Eomma, eommaa ...."

Seungwoo pulled his hand away from Seungyoun's shaking body. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed — until Seungyoun finally stopped crying. His hands were still covering his face, his shoulders still trembling a little. Han Seungwoo just watched him and took a deep breath. He took his cell phone over the nightstand and he pressed his personal doctor contact.

"Kookheonie, please send me two bottles of my medicine." Seungwoo sighed. "Now."

Seungwoo's voice made Seungyoun raise his hand, no longer covering his face. He found Seungwoo getting up from the edge of the bed and sighing tiredly.

The man turned his head, glanced at Seungyoun who was still lying down, looking at him timidly.

"Out."

Seungyoun froze.

"Wait in the living room, Kookheon will come to bring my medicine, maybe he will come in half an hour. Later put the medicine on the table."

"Eh?"

"I won't touch you. I promise."

With that, Seungwoo walked away, stepping into the bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kookheon really came.

When the doctor, who was also Yuvin's colleague who was Seungwoo's best friend, came and stood at Han's door, Seungyoun didn't know what to say. Kookheon is probably thinking, why does Seungwoo need a hormone suppressant when that guy has an omega who lives under the same roof as him? Seungyoun lowered his head to say thank you and close the door — giving a sign that he did not receive guests at midnight like this.

"Is Seungwoo okay?" he asked suddenly.

Seungyoun's hand hangs on the doorknob.

"Tell Seungwoo to meet me tomorrow at the clinic."

"Ah, th-that ..."

"Oh, or don't bother." Kookheon smiled faintly. "It's okay, I'll send him a message myself. Just prepare warm milk for him tonight before going to bed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo didn't come out of the bathroom even after two hours — making Seungyoun start to worry. But there is the sound of water in the bathroom. Sometimes clearly heard, sometimes silenced. Sometimes there is also ... vomiting sound. Seungyoun gripped his own hand tightly. He walked over to the bed and lay down on his side.

Cklek.

Seungyoun hurriedly looked back.

There was Han Seungwoo, stepping slowly from the bathroom — soaking wet, still fully clothed.

Seungyoun gasped. He looked at Seungwoo, who did not turn his head at all, stepped into the cupboard with a cold body, and the dripping water soaking the floor was clear to see at several part of their room. Seungwoo picked up a pair of pajamas there.

"Seungwoo ... y-your medicine."

"Yes." Seungwoo didn't turn his head and returned to the bathroom.

The clock was already two in the morning when Seungwoo approached the bed, sat on the edge. There's a glass of white milk there, beside the medicine bottle — it must be from Kookheon. The milk in the glass was cold, as cold as his wet hair. Seungwoo swallowed the medicine then opened his nightstand drawer, took another bottle, took out a few pills of medicine and took a sip. He lay with his back to Seungyoun.

"Seungwoo, your hair ... is still wet."

"It is okay." Seungwoo answered without turning his head. "Go to sleep."

"You'll be sick later."

Seungwoo didn't answer. The man lost consciousness within a few tens of seconds.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo growling in his sleep, a lot. He curled up in his sleep — motionless, still asleep in the same position as when he went to bed earlier this morning. Hugging his own knees under the blanket. It looks very uncomfortable. His hair was a bit dry, his bangs fell over his forehead and eyes. Seungwoo's breath when he fell asleep was not exactly rhythmic. Sometimes his lips muttered a thin groan before his teeth clenching again. His eyelids are slightly swollen and the eyeballs behind them often move.

Cho Seungyoun woke up quite early.

Seungwoo kept his promise — not to touch him.

"If I were your husband, I would have attacked omega whoever was in front of me."

Hangyul could have said it in a joking tone, but when Seungyoun said that Seungwoo really fell asleep after last night's incident, Hangyul smiled shyly on his video call screen. His best friend asked Seungyoun to have breakfast calmly and not think about anything else because now Hangyul was sure, Seungwoo had extraordinary and amazing self-control.

The sun was high enough when Seungyoun walked back into the room — still finding Seungwoo asleep.

Should he open the curtains of his bedroom balcony to let in the morning light, to wake Seungwoo?

Seungwoo always wakes up early, but now Seungyoun doesn't feel like to wake him up at all. He approached Seungwoo's bedside and crouched down. He looked at Seungwoo's face which was half hidden by the pillow.

"Seungwoo?"

No reply.

Seungyoun exhaled softly. "Thank you, for considering my feelings last night," he whispered.

The young man then pulled Seungwoo's bangs aside — he felt Seungwoo's body temperature a little feverish, even though only a little. He really looked very uncomfortable.

Cho Seungyoun opened the nightstand drawer, saw three bottles of medicine there — two from Kookheon last night, and one medicine that… he didn't know. Seungyoun reached into his sweater pocket, took out his cellphone to take a photo and sent it to Wooseok, his personal doctor.

"It's an anti-depressant drug. Also worked as a heavy sleeping pill. Whose medicine is it?" asked Wooseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungwoo remembers several tenders and biddings he held that must be final this month — because of the year-end target. But his body was not being able to compromise. His body and brain are out of sync. His brain was very tired and wanted to go to sleep — but that damn rut made his body very fresh, high stamina indeed. The medicine from Kookheon helped him to think more clearly, so he could think about work matters even in his sleep.

But somehow his body stiffened.

In his dream, he saw the figure of Seungyoun. At the wedding altar.

Was that marriage?

He remembered that Seungyoun avoided making eye contact with him — of course, who would want to take a marriage vow with a stranger?

But it was reality, and at this moment what he saw is a dream. The walls of the church turned into a wide lawn, and a cool breeze tickled his neck. Seungyoun hugged him. Suddenly, all the invited guests disappeared, and the two of them were under a large maple tree, surrounded by fresh grass and a soothing mint aroma.

Why did Seungyoun hug him?

His strange dream intensified when Seungyoun kissed his neck, leaving light kisses on his skin — even on his Adam's apple and along his jawline. Seungyoun's fingers teasing him, dancing on his body like the soft touch of a butterfly. His wedding suit was tossed on the grass. Several buttons on his shirt were no longer linked. The abs on his stomach got the taste of the light kisses of Seungyoun's thin lips.

"S-Seungyoun?"

"Hm?"

But Seungyoun in his dream didn't stop. His seductive lips traced the skin of Seungwoo’s body, until his tiny fingers stripped his belt and trousers, and he groaned loudly as those beautiful lips kissed his proud manhood. His tongue danced there, sucking and brushing it gently.

Seungwoo lost his mind.

Never had his dream felt this real.

"AKHH!"

And he got off.

His gaze found a white spot that made him fly and his knees went weak at once. When he opened his eyes, Han Seungwoo had returned to reality. He found the ceiling in his room—

—And his heart was about to explode, when he looked down and saw Seungyoun there, coughing.

Swallowed Seungwoo's sperm in full effort.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You look ... very uncomfortable in your sleep, so I - I, do it willingly ..."

Seungyoun's explanation made Seungwoo petrified. The man looked at the food of his lunch plate, it was almost noon when he finished taking a shower. Seungwoo swallowed the rice hard. It feels so ... awkward. He never imagined what it would be like to wake up with Cho Seungyoun between his legs, do a great job with his lips, and send Seungwoo for a few seconds to heaven.

With a blushing face that ... extraordinarily beautiful.

Seungyoun tried his best to explain why he did that stupid thing. Because he felt Seungwoo disturbed in his sleep, and he saw Seungwoo's penis was not ‘sleeping’ at all. So as thanks for not forcefully attacking him last night, Seungyoun helped Seungwoo, a little.

Which for Seungwoo is more than enough.

"S-Seungwoo, me, uhm, I don't know what you think of me right now but I only intended to help—"

"Thank you, Seungyounie."

Seungyoun didn't flinch. It was the same as last night's call when he spell his name— but somehow, this time his cheeks were burning.

"I really do. Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's still eight pm, um, do you want to eat first?"

Seungwoo doesn't eat dinner after nine o'clock. Seungyoun apparently remembered it clearly. So when Seungyoun was struggling in front of the refrigerator, checking groceries because Aunt Song said she was going to shop tomorrow, as soon as he saw Seungwoo coming home from work, he immediately rushed to Seungwoo before his husband went upstairs — to their room.

"I'll warm it up if you want. Aunty Song makes chicken soup."

Seungwoo nodded.

Seungyoun actually didn't want to accompany Seungwoo at the dinner table — oh my God, his embarrassment at being caught giving Seungwoo that blowjob still haunts Seungyoun clearly. He felt like burying himself. Even though Seungwoo never brought it up again. But now, for some reason he always felt his body heating up, sometimes burning, when he saw Seungwoo's figure.

Especially when that guy looks really handsome, after every shower.

Jeez.

He had to take his hormone pills before the heat came on.

But has he been in heat a whole month? Because looking at Seungwoo feels like it makes Seungyoun want to touch his lower body all the time.

Shit. Shit. Damn it.

"When are you leaving for Rome?"

Seungyoun gasped. He didn't realize that Seungwoo had finished the soup in his bowl. "E-eh? Want more?"

"Yes, add half." He pushed his bowl.

Seungyoun immediately grabbed Seungwoo's bowl and filled it again.

"Do you have a fever?"

"H-huh?"

"Your face was red from earlier."

"No!"

Seungwoo furrowed his brows. For several seconds, he finally chuckled softly. "I'm just asking, why are you screaming like that?"

"Sorry...."

Seungwoo shook his head. "So when did you leave for Rome?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Shall I take you to the airport? I can get home early from work."

"Oh, no need ... really."

"OK." Seungwoo grabbed the bowl from Seungyoun's helping hand. The fingers of the two touched. He found Seungyoun pulling his hand quickly — making the bowl almost fall.

"O-oh my! Sorry!"

Seungwoo did not comment.

But that man ...

Laugh this time.

"Y-ya!"

"Why are you so cute today?" Seungwoo shook his head.

Seungyoun bit his lip. "I did not!"

Han Seungwoo glanced at him, and smiled.

"I'm going to check my suitcase. Put the plates on the dishes later!"

The youngest Han family turned his head, his eyes followed Seungyoun who slightly run leaving the dining table and rushed to the stairs. His dark iris found the change of Seungyoun's ears color. A tint of red blush there.

Without Seungwoo knowing it, the same color also appeared on his pale skin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fashion show in Rome made Cho Kyuhyun's nephew stay in Europe for a week. There were conflicting feelings inside Seungyoun's chest — between not wanting to go home because he was still embarrassed, and wanting to go home to see Han Seungwoo.

Huh.

Seungyoun shook his head hard. The man accelerated his steps as soon as he passed the arrival gate of the airport and hurriedly looked for his private driver's sedan.

"Hey."

Seungyoun almost choked on his own breath when suddenly someone took over the suitcase in his hand. He turned his head sharply and almost cursed — but it was Han Seungwoo. His husband even took his free hand.

"W-why?"

"Pick you up."

Seungyoun blinked when several camera flashes rained down on him.

"By the way, congratulations on your successful performance in Rome."

Cho Seungyoun was stunned. He stared at several cameras at the airport and a few questions from news reporters. Occasionally Seungyoun smiled before nodding and obeying when Seungwoo led him to the car.

When the two's hand links untied, Seungyoun looked down at his empty hands.

He looked back at the reporters — he put on his best smile.

His smile is like always, which captivates the media even Sungjoo and Hangyul.

The best match of the century, huh?

A fake one.

Usually it doesn't hurt this much.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You said what, Eunbi?"

Seungyoun turned his head. His eyes, which had focused on the tall buildings on the side of the road that were passed all the way from the airport to the house, now glanced at Seungwoo who was busy talking on his cellphone. His husband was growling, grumbling a little. Talking about the model he didn’t who, who seems to have a problem with his job.

"Sir, please stop."

Seungyoun glared. "What’s wrong?"

"I'm going back to the office." Seungwoo squeezed his forehead and sighed heavily.

"It's already—"

"Something important came up."

Seungyoun chewed his lips which suddenly dried up.

Seeing Seungyoun who suddenly fell silent and turned his gaze outside again made Seungwoo bite his lip. "I'll just take a taxi, so you can go home. You look tired."

Seungyoun turned his head again.

The figure beside him was holding the nape of his neck. He reached into his coat pocket, took out the medicine bottle and at the same time looked for the mineral water bottle in the car.

That anti-depressant drug again.

"I'll take you to the office."

"Hah?" Seungwoo turned around — did not take the medicine.

Seungyoun smiled faintly, "I'll take you to the office. I'm not sleepy yet but I'm hungry and miss Korean food. If your work is over, we'll have dinner outside as well. You don't mind, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In more than half a year of marriage, this is the first time Seungyoun has come to Seungwoo's office—and it has brought shock to the eyes of Seungwoo employees, even from the time Seungyoun set foot in the building's lobby up to the fourteenth floor, where Seungwoo's main office is located. Several employees greeted with their bodies bows politely, while the rest from a distance stole photos of the couple.

When the two of them were in the elevator, suddenly the lift stopped on the fifth floor, revealing three employees who were about to take the elevator, but failed when they screamed and found Seungwoo and Seungyoun in the elevator. "Sorry, we’re so sorry."

"Huh?" Seungyoun held the elevator door. "Come in."

The three female employees brushed each other's shoulders, thinking.

"Come in? I'm not closing the door until you come in." Seungyoun's offer made the three finance officers enter the elevator awkwardly and tense. They saw Seungwoo and Seungyoun from the reflection of the elevator door. Seungyoun who felt the awkward atmosphere made himself glanced to the figure beside him who had a stoic face, with arched eyebrows, gloomy eyes, and shoulders that didn't look relaxed at all. Seungyoun nudged Seungwoo's shoulder, asking for his husband's attention.

"Hm?"

Seungyoun put his index finger on his lips, signaling Seungwoo to smile.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes — making Seungyoun pout.

He didn't give up and nudged Seungwoo's shoulder again, until finally his husband complied.

Making Seungyoun relieved and holding back his laughter.

"E-er—"

Seungwoo and Seungyoun who had looked at each other now turned their heads. The three employees lowered their heads and apologized.

"We are ... your fans. I mean, we always read articles about fashion shows and we've been to Seoul Fashion Week. We like your fashion designs, Mr. Seungyoun."

"Huhh?"

"Um, can we take a photo together?" One of them glanced at Seungwoo timidly.

Seungyoun immediately clapped his hand, "Of course you can. Where's the cellphone?"

"Is—is it okay to take turns?"

"Why take turns, there's Seungwoo anyway." Seungyoun handed the employee's cell phone to Seungwoo, telling the man to take a picture with three employees of the Finance division who looked shy. "Take great photos!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun realized they were in public. Then shouldn't he act well and show that he and Seungwoo are the most compatible couple in South Korea, right? Seungwoo had already done it at the airport earlier, so he had to do the same.

Although sometimes his heart ached too.

But Seungyoun couldn't deny it, he felt his heart beat faster whenever Seungwoo was around him — and that made him ... happy.

"Is he’s out of his mind?!"

Seungyoun turned to the source of the sound. Seungwoo was with his secretary, Eunbi, and several other employees. His husband was standing around the cubicle tables of his staffs.

"Why the hell our client suddenly doesn’t want to use Kim Minkyu? Minkyu's agency doesn't even give response about the bullying rumors. Why are they getting into the unclear news in the media?"

"But the agency is willing to cancel the contract, sir." Eunbi seemed to swallow hard.

"That's crazier! The contract for Samsonite products is fixed for one year and the holiday season is approaching. The promotion must be done immediately, you can indeed find a replacement model within a week and must be willing to sign without much bid on the value of the contract? And for God’s sake, it also related to Uncle Siwon's amusement park advertising project. We can’t fail on this project."

Eunbi and Chaewon bit their nails, getting confused. Looking for a replacement model in a week without haggling?

"Make sure to sue Kim Minkyu's agency!"

"B-but—"

"You need a model?" asked Seungyoun suddenly, who apparently had left the sofa near Seungwoo's desk and approached Seungwoo's team. "Need a model in a real quick? I can help."

Seungwoo turned his head sharply. "Whose model do you mean? My company can't just choose any models, we should consider if Samsonite would be agreed."

Seungyoun puffed out his cheeks. "Kim Yohan isn’t just any model, don’t you think?"

"Eeeh?" Chaewon shrieked. "The former athlete who is also an idol and a newcomer actor?"

Cho Seungyoun nodded. "He dates — I mean a close friend of my best friend. Or if it's still not suitable, I can ask Wang Yibo, he would be willing as long as it doesn't collide with the schedule to be a judge on a Chinese survival show early this year."

"KIM YOHAN!" exclaimed Eunbi excitedly. "If possible, Kim Yohan. I will personally request the Samsonite team tonight if actor Kim is willing."

Seungyoun chuckled at Eunbi's enthusiasm. He turned his head at Seungwoo who was squinting and it made Seungyoun stick out his tongue cutely.

"You're welcome, husband," he said lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The pillows, which became the barrier between the two sleeping areas, on the bed, still remained in the same position as the previous nights. Seungyoun woke up at one in the morning, wanting to go to the bathroom. When he got back on the bed, he looked at the sleeping figure of Seungwoo who was facing him — no longer his back. But the tall figure hugged his pillows tightly, occasionally his forehead frowned. Is Seungwoo having a bad dream?

"Seungwoo?"

No reply.

"You worked really hard, didn't you? To the point of forgetting to rest," whispered Seungyoun. "Are you still taking anti-depressants?"

Of course, there was no reply. But now, Seungwoo's eyebrows are not frowned.

"Are you lonely?"

Cho Seungyoun stretched out his hand — he pulled Seungwoo's pillows slowly until it came off from his arms. Seungyoun then reached for his tablet, put on soothing instrumental music such as the tinkling of the piano and violin to the sounds of a waterfall and a gentle breeze. He remembered, Seungwoo said he would not touch him again, yes, since that night. Seungyoun didn't know whether he should feel relieved or what. However, there was a feeling of discomfort in his chest cavity. Seungyoun drew closer to Seungwoo, lying down facing Seungwoo's face.

Seungwoo's forehead frowned again.

His hands were grabbing — looking for his big pillows, but Seungyoun held out his hand, making Seungwoo hug Seungyoun's arm without realizing it. For a moment, his face looked calm. Maybe no more bad dreams.

But instead, now Seungyoun can't sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kookheon texted him to go to the clinic, but Seungwoo canceled the appointment when he remembered that there was still plenty of anti-depressant medication in his drawer, even enough for the next two weeks. Strange. He has fallen asleep several times in a state of forgetting to take medicine. But he always woke up refreshed — no more bad dreams. In the past, he often dreamed of his childhood when he failed to get a class first rank, or when he failed to win a business tender, or also when his father was angry with his older sisters who chose not to be in the Han’s business, which made their grandfather disappointed because there was no successor to the business. Built by the grandfather — which made young Seungwoo promise his grandfather that he would do all his grandfather's business wishes, replacing everything his older sisters had to do.

Seungwoo doesn't really have any close friends, except for his personal psychiatrist and soccer-playing friends, Yuvin and Kookheon.

He used to be alone, so he enjoyed it for a long time.

Getting married never crossed his mind, until his grandfather and father ordered him to marry the only son of the Cho family he didn't know — except for the matter of his candidate who had attended school with Heo Chan at Hanlim, Seungwoo's colleague who owns a music agency whose company was acquired by the Han Corporation.

Someone accompanied him to sleep for more than half the past year.

Even though Seungwoo couldn't touch it.

Seungwoo's cell phone rings.

"You’re okay?" Kookheon's voice made Seungwoo stop daydreaming.

"I'm fine. When the medicine runs out, I'll go to the clinic."

"The hormone suppressor?"

"Don’t worry, I still routinely drink it according to schedule."

"I hope you stop drinking it too," said Kookheon.

Seungwoo laughed. "If I skipped it, I torture myself because there is no one to release my … you know."

"Seungwoo-ya—"

"Ah, forget what I said just now. I have to go back to the building now. The product launch will start soon."

"Oh, that expensive suitcase product? So you use that up-and-coming ex-athlete model, eh?"

"Yeah. He's Seungyoun's friend in fact."

"Oooh, I see ...."

"Why does your voice sound annoying, huh?" Seungwoo chuckled while staring at the building's toilet sink — occasionally correcting his neck-tie position.

Kookheon laughed on the other side. "I like it when you rarely take anti-depressants."

"I'm not too depressed lately. Maybe because I have a lot of work done and this year's closing target was completed a month early."

"Just because of that?"

Seungwoo looked at the reflection of his face in the mirror. "Hmm, I've been dreaming lately. But the dreams are different. And not often. Sometimes I don't dream at all."

"What dreams? You can tell me, you know that, right?"

"Just dreaming of sitting in my grandfather's yard, or running in the garden, sometimes just dreaming of relaxing in the mansion, soaking feet in a fish pond. I mean, something soothing. It's also like smelling the scent of forest and mint. I like it."

"Mint scent?"

"Something fresh."

"Do you recognize scents in dreams?"

"Is there something strange?"

Kookheon chuckled softly.

"I always wake up hugging my pillows as usual. Why did you laugh?"

"You know, I almost thought you slept hugging Seungyoun instead of pillows. You did say he had a scent like morning grass, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Everyone looks at my Yohan and you are busy stealing glances at your husband. Don’t you see him enough at home, huh?" whispered Hangyul right in Seungyoun's ear.

Seungyoun gasped. His face warmed and he immediately turned to Hangyul and hit his friend's arm hard. "Shut up."

"What's with that, sometimes I also catch Seungwoo glancing over here. Are you guys on schedule? Why don't you go home and having a date on your bed, anyway — oh my!"

"Keep talking and I'll throw the suitcase over your head later!"

Hangyul grimaced after taking a hit to his arm, again.

Cho Seungyoun patted his cheek, which was blushing red. How can Hangyul talk about sex in bed and about heat and rut schedules. And about the rut schedule, Seungwoo is never late in taking his medicine again. Never. He had never found Seungwoo as confused as a few months ago—

—when he rejected Seungwoo who touched his body.

Seungyoun's skin heats up.

"Hey, Cho? Your face is red. Are you okay?"

"I-I'll go to the bathroom for a bit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun has gone crazy.

Because of Hangyul, he remembers the time when he saw Seungwoo's pride and sucked the unusual sized manhood in his mouth. Seungyoun didn't go straight into the room to sleep, he needed to distract his mind at this time. Instead of going home after launching a new Samsonite product and getting tired, he was struggling in the kitchen making kimchi to stock up in the refrigerator — which surprised Aunt Song, even though a woman in her fifties didn't ask anything.

After making sure he was calm, Seungyoun went up to the second floor of the Han family mansion and entered the room. As usual, Seungwoo was asleep. The young man crawled onto the bed carefully. He sat briefly on the bed, staring at Seungwoo's calm face.

"Seungwoo?"

No reply.

"Hmm, it's good to sleep." Seungyoun grabbed his tablet and played a lullaby — which he's been doing for the past two weeks. He always did. Since marriage, Seungyoun easily wakes up early, wakes up earlier than Seungwoo and returns Seungwoo's bolster to his place of origin. Seungyoun never asked about Seungwoo's sedatives, but it looks like Seungwoo looks fresher than the beginning of his second marriage.

Seungyoun pulled Seungwoo's bolster slowly and then lay down in his arms. He hugged Seungwoo's waist and patted him gently a few times — before falling asleep.

When the pats no longer touched the back of Seungwoo's waist, Han Seungwoo slowly opened his eyelids.

He looked at the sleeping Seungyoun with a smile painted on his lips.

Owner of the mint scent that made him sleep well these days.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A charity invitation and spring party. Of course Seungwoo and Seungyoun came as invited guests. Even Nam Dohyon, Seungyoun's distant cousin who is a famous pianist in South Korea, was also invited to play his talented fingers at the event. Seungyoun was happy to meet his chubby cousin — made him leave Seungwoo with the other guests.

Seungwoo doesn't mind. That man just laughed softly to see Seungyoun running forward to come to Dodo — a cute nickname from Seungyoun, while Seungwoo met some of his business partners on that glorious night.

The party was held with a garden party concept, with fountain pools decorated with colorful lights and the appearance of several idols and soloists who were willing to appear for the charity event. Many guests stood and chatted. Several waiters walked by to deliver cocktails and sweet pastries, some balloons also decorated several spots — a charity event to donate to several children's hospitals and the elderly for cancer and internal medicine. One of Han Corporation's subsidiaries also contributed to make a donation, considering that in the previous year business revenue and company shares had soared like a rocket. The evening's event was successful and several media outlets also came to cover.

Seungwoo never even took his eyes off Seungyoun, who was chatting with Dodo, even though he occasionally responses on the chats of his clients.

His eyes saw Seungyoun take a small plate of cherry tart from a tray of a waiter after Seungyoun parted with Dodo. Seungwoo got up from his chair to come to Seungyoun. 

His one-roof life partner stands at corner part in the garden, enjoying his tarts while staring at the stage.

"Seungy—"

"Ouch!"

Seungwoo stopped walking when he saw someone bumping Seungyoun's shoulder so that the cake that Seungyoun was supposed to be hungry for was instead targeting part of his cheek and chin — smearing Seungyoun's face.

"Gosh, I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Seungwoo was still staring from a few meters behind Seungyoun. Seungwoo knows who it is — an idol member named Ian. Don't really know, just his name only. He saw the man in the blue striped shirt stretched out his hand and almost grabbed Seungyoun's chin, in a hurry to clean Seungyoun's face from the tart.

"Let me clean—"

"Enough."

Seungyoun turned his head.

Seungwoo grabbed Ian's wrist, holding it firmly. "Saying sorry is enough. Leave him alone."

Ian nodded. "OK."

Seungyoun froze.

"Do not be careless."

Seungyoun squeaked. "He hit me, it’s not me who being careless, you know." The young Cho pout his lips, grumbled softly and averted his gaze while holding back his voice so as not to increase the attention of the people around him. Seungyoun lowered his head. His eyes were rounded when he found long familiar fingers touching his chin.

"I mean, don't be careless in letting someone touch you. He almost touched your face, don’t you know?"

"Huh?"

Seungwoo lifted Seungyoun's chin and wiped his thumb on Seungyoun's skin which was smeared with white cream of tarts.

Cho Seungyoun froze — letting Seungwoo's thumb stroke his chin and part of his cheek.

"Open your mouth."

Seungyoun didn’t even blinked.

"Seungyounie ..."

He parted his lips slightly—

—And Seungwoo sticks his thumb with cream into Seungyoun's mouth, pressing it on Seungyoun's tongue, pressing it slightly there.

Seungyoun is limp.

His face turned red.

Seungwoo's thumb touched Seungyoun's tongue.

Seungyoun licked unconsciously and sucked on Seungwoo's thumb.

Not for a second look Seungwoo's eyes apart from Seungyoun.

"Seungyoun-hyung!"

Seungwoo flinched, as did Seungyoun.

Nam Dohyon run carrying two ice creams to his older cousin.

Seungwoo hurriedly pulled his finger and looked away — but unlucky, he actually found several reporters staring at him with mouth open. Then everyone there looked away, some giggled embarrassedly, some immediately pretended to be busy with their colleagues. Did he make a scene that was too out of line?

"Eh, why are you silent? Did I interrupt something?" asked Dodo innocently.

"N-no! There's nothing, let's get closer to the stage t-together!"

Seungwoo glanced at Seungyoun who was walking away.

The man was biting his lip hard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sorry, Mr. Seungyoun, my youngest child gave birth earlier than the estimated day of his birth. So I had to leave soon."

Seungyoun smiled and clapped his hands. The man rushed back to the mansion and left the boutique at noon because he got a call from Aunt Song. The youngest daughter of her gave birth two weeks earlier than expected, so she proposed to return to Pohang early. Seungyoun was relieved that Aunt Song's grandson was born safe and sound, even though he weighed less than three kilograms. "Make sure not to rush the trip, OK."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you so much."

Seungyoun nodded and escorted Aunty Song to the front of the mansion which was greeted by the Han family's private driver to escort the head maid to the station.

"Oh, Sir. The door to your bathroom is still not repaired. The technician will arrive this afternoon at about three or four o'clock because he is still working on repairs at Miss Sunhwa's house."

"No problem."

He said greetings to Aunt Song's daughter and promised to visit at the end of the week with Seungwoo if Seungwoo could. After that, Seungyoun entered the house. Apart from Aunt Song, there were three other servants, but one person was sick so now there were only two servants and a gardener who worked only in the morning. Two active servants were assigned by Seungyoun to do monthly groceries shopping at the same time he told them to stop by at Yibo’s place to pick up a gift for Aunt Song's child that he had prepared in advance.

So he’s at home alone now.

He had time to take a quick nap before going back later this afternoon to the boutique.

"I better take a shower."

Seungyoun walked towards his room slowly. He wants to bathe. He took off his clothes one by one and placed the cloths on the floor before going into the bathroom. He turned on the tap in the bathtub and immediately sat in it, soaking. The warm water relaxes his muscles. It feels so good. The man closed his eyes, thinking about his latest design ideas for next fall. It seemed that later he could call his partner in Paris for their opinion.

Cho Seungyoun was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice someone's footsteps entering the bathroom—

—Until he heard running water in the toilet.

Seungyoun's eyes bulged. He opened the bathtub curtain and he screamed at the back of a familiar person.

"Seungwoo?"

"Ha — WHAT!" Seungwoo looked down and found Seungyoun sitting in the bathtub while he peed. "SEUNGYOUN CLOSED THE CURTAIN!"

"O-oh, okay!"

Seungyoun closed the bathtub curtain again.

"A-ah, sorry to surprise you."

Seungwoo finished his ‘activity’ and pressed the flush of the toilet. "Me too, must have startled you. Sorry. Uhm."

Seungyoun chuckled behind the curtain. "Why did you back early this afternoon?"

"Aunty Song sent me a message about going back to Pohang. You?"

"Same."

"Oh." Seungwoo cleared his throat. "It's quiet downstairs, I don't think anyone's home."

"Yes, I ordered two of our servants to shop and stop by Yibo's place."

"Okay continue your bath. I'm out now."

"O-okay."

Seungwoo walked away.

But before long, his voice suddenly took off.

"S-Seungyoun?"

"Yes?"

"This is why the door ... jammed?"

Seungyoun's eyes widened. He pulled the bathtub curtain and looked at the door and found Seungwoo frozen in front of the door with his hand on the knob. "Gosh! Did you close it??"

"Of course. I want to pee, of course I'll close the door, y-ya! Why don't you close the door if you’re taking a shower?! That's why I didn't think you were in there!"

"The door was broken this morning," explained Seungyoun. His cheeks puff out. "After you left for work, I told Aunty Song to call a repairman. But it turned out that he could only come in the afternoon."

"Huh??"

"I-I didn't know if you'd be home early."

Seungwoo took a deep breath. "So, we ... are stuck here?"

A small whine came from Seungyoun's lips. "You ... don't have a cell phone?"

"Of course it's in the room. Why would I pee with cell phone on my hands?"

Cho Seungyoun is in trouble. He was in the bathroom with Seungwoo, alone, stuck until ... afternoon? Is God kidding? Seungyoun's eyes widened. He remembered something. He didn't bring a change of clean clothes! And his dirty clothes were tossed on the floor in the room earlier!

"I'm dead!"

"Why is your face looks so pale?"

Seungyoun rested his chin on the edge of the bathtub, looking at Seungwoo with a look like a kitten's eyes. "I ... didn't bring clean clothes."

"H-huh?"

Seungyoun bit his nails.

For a few seconds, the atmosphere in the bathroom turned silent.

Seungwoo doesn't have any alternative. He only wears a sky blue shirt for work and trousers. There's nothing he can lend to Seungyoun.

"I'll ... stay here in bathtub—"

"What if you get sick from being in the water too long? How long have you been in the bath?"

"A-an hour I guess."

Seungwoo looked at Seungyoun in disbelief.

"S-sorry."

Seungwoo swallowed hard. Seungyoun now looks like a helpless kitten. His face is innocent and ... beautiful. He didn't wear anything in the bathtub. Seungwoo didn't understand why Seungyoun had to torture him like this. The man stepped closer to the bathtub, making Seungyoun gasp.

But Seungyoun didn't dare look up.

"Get out of the water."

Seungyoun's face burned at the hearing. "B-but I-I—"

‘KRAAAKK!’

Seungyoun glared. When he looked up, his eyes stared at the wide sheet of cloth spread out. Bath curtain.

"Use this to cover your body. Don't stay in the water too long."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"May I ask you something?"

"What?"

The two of them were still waiting for the afternoon to come, both in the bathroom. Seungyoun chose to sit on the toilet while Seungwoo sat on the floor, leaning against the closed bathroom door. He turned to Seungyoun — his husband looks cute, wrapped in a big bathtub curtain to cover his innocent body.

"Want to ask what, Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun lowered his head. His face flushed at the call.

"That day, that day, you remember the time ... when you were in rut. I heard you vomiting. Did ... you have any particular illness?"

"Hm?"

"..."

"Oh, that night? No. It's just my body's reaction when I'm stressed."

"Stress?"

"For making you cry and terrified that night."

Seungyoun was stunned. "O-oh."

Han Seungwoo smiled faintly. "Looks like I haven't properly apologized."

The fox eyed young man scratched his temple. "No-it's okay. I'm a bit ... acted too much. To call my eomma."

"No. You really have to be that furious, Seungyounie."

"Um?"

"Because if you're not that frustrated, maybe I'll still force you to do ... something you don't like with me."

"N-no!"

Seungwoo turned his head confused.

"It’s not that I don’t to do it with — with you," Seungyoun swallowed hard. "It's just that I'm not ready. I mean, do it with ... strangers."

"Married to a stranger."

Seungyoun laughed softly. "You didn't like me either, right, at first?"

"Initially."

Seungyoun lowered his head to hear Seungwoo repeating the word 'beginning'.

"You?"

"I was surprised, when you said you didn't hate me. I thought ... you hated me, because you remember what you said when your family came to propose to me?"

"Ah, at that time. Did what I said … hurt you?"

"A little."

Seungwoo giggled softly. "It can't be helped? You look very depressed by this matchmaking-things. But I think, I also protect myself, my pride, by saying that our feelings are mutual, both are not happy with this kind of destiny."

"I'm a little depressed."

"A little?" Seungwoo repeated.

"Back then, yes. A little depressed."

"So it's not now?"

Seungyoun bit his lip and looked away.

Seungwoo laughed crisply.

"Yaa! What’s with the laugh?!"

"Why not just admit that you're in love with me?" Seungwoo sneered lightly.

"In your dreams!"

"Yes, in my dreams." Seungwoo smiled shyly.

"Huh?"

"In my dream, I saw you fall in love with me, Seungyounie."

Seungyoun was stunned and looked at Seungwoo's sad gaze.

"You know, these past few months, I feel like I'm in better shape than I used to, I mean, I was under enough stress that I needed anti-depressant medication. But now I rarely take it. I think I should thank you."

"Why?"

"You make me laugh a lot and forget about my loneliness."

"I-I—"

‘Tok. Tok.’

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun actually returned to the boutique in the afternoon. He prepared dinner for Seungwoo before leaving the mansion. His chest warmed up after chatting a lot with Seungwoo. His smile and gaze really stuck in Seungyoun's head, making the young man draw many floral patterns on his clothing designs.

It was already night when he realized that he was daydreaming a lot in the boutique — so that he had to remind his employees that it was time for him to go home because the boutique's operating hours were running out, soon closed. Seungyoun gasped.

The young man returned to the mansion with a pounding chest.

Why would he feels nervous just to meet Seungwoo now?

Entering the room, Seungyoun crept silently. The man went into the bathroom to wash his face and change into his pajamas. He then crept up on the bed carefully, trying not to make Seungwoo wake up. He tuned to bedtime music from his favorite tablet.

"Seungwoo?" she whispered.

Only a slight snore could be heard.

Seungyoun smiled and pulled Seungwoo's pillows, then he crept in Seungwoo's arms. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo's waist and caressed Seungwoo's back — as he usually did. Seungyoun got closer to the recess of Seungwoo's neck, took a good sip of the man's fragrance, enjoyed it.

Who knows since when, he realized he really liked Seungwoo's scent.

"Mint."

Seungyoun froze.

"You smell like mint. Your pheromone tasted like a mint and morning breeze."

Seungyoun's eyes widened perfectly. He grabbed his hand hastily and he prepared to back away — but Seungwoo held him back and hugged him tightly.

"Where are my pillows intended to going?"

"S-Seung — Seungwoo?!"

"Hm."

"Y-you! Since when—"

"Since when … did I wake up or since when … did I know?"

Seungyoun's body stiffened.

"I haven't slept, if you mean since when I woke up."

"II—"

"Since a month ago, if you mean since when I found out."

Seungyoun's fingers trembled, until they clenched into Seungwoo's clothes.

But the man hugged Seungyoun tighter and kissed the top of Seungyoun's head. "Have you finished learning to love me?"

Seungyoun closed his eyes.

For a few seconds, Seungwoo let the atmosphere calm down, until he finally released his hug to Seungyoun. "Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun opened his eyes slowly and looked up when he felt Seungwoo's body loosen up.

"Are you scared?"

"Huh? No."

"So?"

"No, it's just, this ... this is really embarrassing. You found out that I—"

Seungwoo laughed softly. The man cleared his throat to ease his nervousness. He looked at Seungyoun carefully. Seungyoun's face when he is being shy like this looks really adorable. He wanted to bite Seungyoun, bite his nose, bite his cheek, wanted to kiss that sweet lips. "Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun blinked.

"Seungyounie."

"Yeah, don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing," Seungwoo pouts — mimicking Seungyoun's habits.

"You know ... I'm weak with ‘Seungyounie’."

"Is it true?"

Seungyoun nodded slowly.

Seungwoo's fingers grabbed Seungyoun's chin, stroking Seungyoun's lips gently.

Cho Seungyoun felt his entire joint loose when Seungwoo looked at him with his sad eyes. So the man closed his eyes slowly. Very slowly.

He exhaled slowly.

Seungwoo assumed that it was Seungyoun's permission.

So Seungwoo lowered his head, touching his lips on Seungyoun's eyelids, on the tip of his nose, and on the surface of his lips. For a few seconds, Seungwoo just pecked on it, not hurrying at all.

Seungyoun moved deeper, kissing Seungwoo's lips back.

Han Seungwoo smiled.

The soft touch made Seungyoun open his lips, giving Seungwoo access to deepen his kiss. Seungwoo moved, hugged Seungyoun tightly and lifted a part of his body, positioned his head above Seungyoun without releasing his lips even for a second. The soft grasping sound sometimes made Seungyoun hear the sound of kisses, making the surface of his ear skin flushed perfectly.

Satisfied with attacking Seungyoun's lips, Seungwoo unlinked the first time.

Seungyoun opened his eyes, staring at Seungwoo's face which filled his view. He was stunned when he saw Seungwoo looking at him with teary eyes.

Sobs thin in the air.

"Seungwoo?"

Seungwoo answered with a short kiss on the lips.

"Why did you—"

Seungwoo showered Seungyoun with kisses.

Seungyoun laughed with amusement. "H-hey!"

"Thank you for not pushing me—"

"..."

"—my dear."

A second after hearing the call, Seungyoun sighed. He squirmed under Seungwoo. His face flushed red. He looked at Seungwoo occasionally, even though he mostly ran his gaze on Seungwoo's chin, out of embarrassment.

"My dear, Seungyonie."

"Ngh ..."

Seungyoun stretched again. His body heats up. He then raised his hands. His slightly trembling fingers touched the buttons on Seungwoo's pajama, taking them off slowly.

"..."

One by one until all the buttons on Seungwoo's pajama are no longer linked.

Seungyoun grabbed one of Seungwoo's hands, put the wide palms behind his shirt, touched Seungyoun's stomach.

"Seungyounie, are you sure?"

"Ung ..." Seungyoun nodded slowly.

Seungwoo doesn't need any more answers. He kissed Seungyoun's lips while he took off his pajamas easily and threw them on the floor — away from the bed. He then lifted Seungyoun's sleeping shirt, took it off and threw it away too.

Seungyoun lifted himself up, leaning on his elbows to kiss Seungwoo's neck and shoulders.

Han Seungwoo kissed Seungyoun's ear — and played with his tongue there, making Seungyoun sigh loudly.

"Nh ...."

Seungwoo presses Seungyoun's shoulder, holding Seungyoun lying still on the bed while he works, kissing inch by inch of Seungyoun's hot skin — as if on fire. The mint scent on Seungyoun's body changes to the scent of the wind in summer, warm and equally calming. 

"Se-Seungwoo."

"Shh ..."

Seungwoo pampers Seungyoun as if the man under his confinement is a fragile porcelain doll. He pulled Seungyoun's pants lightly and he touched Seungyoun's entrance with his fingers.

His beautiful omega is already wet.

Get him drunk.

"Seungyounie."

"Nghh."

"You are mine."

"A — ahh!"

Seungwoo showered Seungyoun's chest and stomach with soft kisses and bites, making his omega squirm and kick the blanket. "Dear..."

Seungyoun's toes arched as he felt Seungwoo touch the back of his knee, bringing one over Seungwoo's shoulder — before Seungwoo actually entered his body, very slowly, and teased him.

Seungyoun's breath and sigh falters.

His eyes were tightly closed.

"S-Seungyounie?"

Seungyoun opened his eyes and looked at Seungwoo's pair of wistful irises on them — reflecting his own face, which was already messy and very, very desperate. "S-Seungwoo, please."

Seungwoo moved at a regular tempo — but still made Seungyoun scream, intoxicated by the sensation. Tears hang in the corners of his eyes. His lips parted, letting out sighing sounds in tune with Seungwoo's movements down there.

"You are beautiful."

"Ahn!"

"Very beautiful."

"Please, p-please, Seungwoo."

Seungwoo held him and moved his cock faster, pushed it in Seungyoun with a messy tempo. He let Seungyoun sigh loudly in his ear. Seungyoun's hot breath made Seungwoo lose control. He grabbed Seungyoun's hip and gripped it tightly.

"Ah — ahh!"

Sweat on Seungwoo's temples dripped on the sides of Seungyoun's face.

Seungyoun's hug on Seungwoo's shoulder tightened.

Han Seungwoo is almost there.

Seungyoun grabbed the back of Seungwoo's hair when he could feel Seungwoo's cock enlarging inside his body, preparing to inject it. The man was almost at his peak.

"D-don't pull out."

"H-huh?"

"Stay, ahhhn, stay there."

Seungwoo obeyed. Just when Seungyoun reached his climax, Seungwoo reached his knot phase, he bites into Seungyoun's neck — marking Cho Seungyoun as his mate.

The first time.

After a year of their marriage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ung ..."

Seungwoo stretched. He woke up and took off his embrace on Seungyoun's body. Seungyoun's innocent body lay next to him made Seungwoo smile. Apparently not a dream. He really has Seungyoun.

Completely.

"Any ... phone call?" said Seungyoun while rubbing his eyes with his tiny fingers.

"Kookheon."

"Your doctor?"

"Yes."

"What’s wrong?" Seungyoun asked worriedly. The man tried to get up but lay back down after wincing, feeling a sharp pain in his lower body. His face then flushed red.

Seungwoo smiled. "Still sick?"

"Umm, a little." Seungyoun buried himself under the blanket. "What's wrong with your doctor?"

"He asked me if I want more hormone-suppressing drugs?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" repeated Seungwoo, teasing Seungyoun.

"Y-yaa!"

Seungwoo ignored his cellphone and hugged Seungyoun, showering him with kisses.

"Y-ya, Han Seungwoo! You haven't brushed your teeth!"

"Don’t mind it."

"Seungwoo!"

The young CEO laughed. "I told Kookheon I don't need drugs anymore. You don't need your heat medicine anymore, right?"

"Oh, yes?" Seungyoun puffed out his cheeks. "Do you have a new drug? What is it?"

Seungwoo showered him again with kisses all over Seungyoun's face.

"Seungwoooo!"

"The name of the medicine: My dear Seungyounie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
